


Zu seinen Bedingungen

by Catsintheattic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-07
Updated: 2009-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 04:25:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catsintheattic/pseuds/Catsintheattic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Harry/Colin, Fotographieren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zu seinen Bedingungen

Harry schluckt, mit ernstem Gesicht, rollt die Schultern und nickt. 

Colin bringt die Kamera in den Anschlag. 

Harry kann sein Gesicht nicht mehr sehen. Nur die Linse der Kamera starrt ihn an. Der Junge dahinter wird zum Abziehbild, wie einer der ewigen Verfolger im Gefolge von Kimmkorn. Pressegeier. Leichenfledderer.

Harry fröstelt.

„Gut. Dann fangen wir an.“ Die Kamera spricht mit Colins Mund. „Mach den obersten Knopf auf.“ 

Harry nestelt mit steifen Fingern am Kragen seines Hemdes. 

„Hmm, okay. Nimm die Hand mal eben zur Seite. Ja – das sieht gut aus.“

Die Kamera klickt.

„Noch einen. Und dreh den Kopf dabei etwas nach links. Nein, nicht so weit. Ja, so ist es besser.“

Erneutes, mehrfaches Klicken.

„Jetzt die anderen. Mach sie auf… Und danach alle wieder zu.

Und, Harry? Lass dir ein bisschen Zeit dabei, ja? Genieß es. Lass es mich genießen.“ Colins Stimme schnurrt und schmeichelt, als spräche er zu einem Kätzchen.

Harry tut, wie ihm geheißen, löst die Knöpfe an seinem Hemd und schließt sie danach, macht sie wieder auf. Teilt den Stoff über seiner Brust. Versucht, es auszudehnen, das Klicken der Kamera zu ignorieren.

Sein Leben lang haben Kameras ihn verfolgt. Fotos entblößen sein Gesicht, begraben seine Geschichte unter einer Bilderflut von Lügen. Er hat es immer gehasst. Und jetzt zieht er sich freiwillig aus, folgt Colins Anordnungen ohne Fragen, ohne Protest. 

Seine Finger zittern. In seinen Schläfen pocht das Blut. Und weiter unt-

„Mensch, ja. Bleib so!“ unterbricht Colin seine Gedanken. „Jetzt dreh dich zu mir. Langsam. Stop! Das ist es.”

Colin atmet schneller. Seine Stimme klingt flach, ungewöhnlich atemlos für einen Mann, der einfach nur eine Kamera bedient. Als hätte er gerade einen scharfen Sprint hinter sich gebracht.

„Schieb deine Hüften - ja, genau so! – ja, leicht nach vorne!“

Harry tut es. Spürt, wie sehr es ihn erregt. 

Der Verschluck der Kamera klickt.

Es ist nicht Colin, nicht seine Stimme, gesichtslos hinter der Kamera. Es ist die Kamera selbst, das mechanische Auge, das Harrys Körper aufnimmt. 

Sein Leben lang haben Kameras ihn verfolgt. Die von Kimmkorns Jägern hinterlassen das schmutzige Gefühl von _Legilimens_ auf der Haut. Colins Kamera begehrt Harry mit der Sehnsucht von _Amortentia_ , schaut ihn an mit der tänzelnden Leichtigkeit von _Felix felicis_. 

Harry schaut nach vorne, direkt in das Objektiv und seine spiegelnde Linse. Spürt das Pochen zwischen seinen Beinen, die Erregung des gesehen Werdens. Ein leichter Salzgeruch liegt auf seiner Haut. Und das Gefühl von Freiheit – _hier, jetzt, weil ich es will_ – schwillt an und lässt ihn lächeln, zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag.

**Author's Note:**

> For the third challenge on ficathon_de.


End file.
